


love is a trip

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Banter, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Being on separate teams means they have to find inventive ways of unwinding.





	love is a trip

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a dear friend [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). :)

Dan kills time on his phone, cycling through the same apps like a hungry bloke peering into his fridge every five minutes. Last year, in this situation, he would have wooed his way into Max’s apartment for an easy distraction; he can’t do that now lest he get grilled by both Christian and Cyril.

He taps his Messages app and scrolls until he finds Max Verstappen. A bone-dry contact name for an impersonal relationship. A former teammate and nothing more, he thinks.

Yeah, right.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** You up?  
  


How painfully cliché.

**Max Verstappen:** Just finished filming something for the team  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** This late?  
  
**Max Verstappen:** I can’t tell Christian no, you know that  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** I do. But never mind that, I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk  
  
**Max Verstappen:** It’s never just talking with you Dan  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** You know me so well baby   
  


He briefly considers adding _I miss you_ , then decides the blow to his dignity would be too much to handle. 

**Max Verstappen:** Fine, let’s talk  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** What are you wearing?  
  


That’s not corny if he’s genuinely curious about it, he reasons.

**Max Verstappen:** Shorts and tee  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Mate you’re so descriptive I’m about to bust one just reading that. So fucking vivid it feels like watching a bloody porno  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Why are you so fucking annoying  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Fine. I’m in that old red bull shirt you stole from me for years. Blue shorts. Is that better prince ricciardo?  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Very. Glad to hear you miss me that much. Does it still smell like me?  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Fuck off. It was the only one I had  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Sure mate I believe you  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Aren’t you gonna ask what I’M wearing?  
  
**Max Verstappen:** I don’t have to cause I know you’re probably naked  
  


He knows Dan so well.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** FYI I still have a towel round my waist so it’s not full nudity. I could go on nighttime TV like this  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Doesn’t matter, I wanna get you outta those stupid shorts and go down on you  
  


Is that too forward? It probably is too forward. Dan’s just so _horny_. His dick’s already half-hard under the towel and he’s been holding back for what feels like ages.

**Max Verstappen:** You sure you wanna do that? My team is on this floor too  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** If you ask I’ll do anything you want baby  
  


_Not just in bed_ goes unsaid.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** No matter who’s around  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Fucking idiot. I want you  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Me too. It’s okay. Once I get my hands on you tomorrow I won’t let go. I’m gonna give you everything  
  


A beat. Max doesn’t reply.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** Are you getting off already?  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Yeah it’s hard to type like this fucking hell  
  


Spurred by Max’s admission, Dan gingerly slides a hand down his abdomen and under the fluffy towel. He jerks his flushed dick in light, fast strokes, like Max used to do when they were alone in either of their motorhomes.

He misses that, the hushed laughs in awkward positions and second rounds in the cramped shower.

Scratch that, he misses Max.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** Not the only hard thing  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Idiot  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Hey it’s a compliment. You drive me fucking insane.  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Wish I were with you so I could get you off nice and slow the way you love it  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Suck you until you locked me down with your legs on my shoulders. It’s fuckin cute when you do that  
  
**Max Verstappen:** I’m not cute asshole  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Yeah you’re adorbs  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Need to be careful though cos I don’t want Horner to knock while I’m down on your cock  
  


Hey, that rhymed.

**Max Verstappen:** Don’t kill my boner you moron  
  


Dan snorts. Their banter is hands down the best part about... fucking around with Max, whatever it means for their relationship.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** Sorry sorry. Back to your majestic dick oh great one  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** We can’t make a lot of noise so you’d have to bite your pillow just like you do when I fuck you  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** And when you’re really close to coming I’m gonna slide my mouth off you  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Dickhead  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** You love it  
  


You love me. You love me not.

Dan keeps moving his hand, his breath slightly heavier now. This would be so much easier if Max were actually with him.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** I wanna make you ask for it  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Please please please Dan, are you satisfied  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Yup. I love it when you’re polite so I’m gonna jerk you off  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** And when you come  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** I’ll kiss you just to shut you up  
  


That’s a line, probably. It’s okay to kiss his (former) teammate in the heat of the moment, too high on adrenaline to weigh the consequences, when he and Max are actually fucking.

It’s another thing entirely to write about it and send it.

Dan doesn’t care that much; he’s been giving his all to type coherently while thrusting into his hand at the same time, and the idea of sharing that kind of intimacy with Max sends him over the edge, pent-up and almost painfully hot.

“Max,” Dan heaves, and pretends he doesn’t.

He comes onto his stomach and rides out his orgasm, stroking his spent cock until it softens completely against his thigh.

It takes a while for Max to answer.

**Max Verstappen:** Jesus Dan I just came harder than ever  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** Same.  
  


He’s already crossed so many unspoken limits; what’s another one?

**Daniel Ricciardo:** I miss you  
  
**Max Verstappen:** _Typing..._  


Dan holds his breath.

**Max Verstappen:** I miss you too  
  
**Max Verstappen:** See you tomorrow?  
  


A grin splits Dan’s face, wider than any of the smiles he’s given for the Renault cameras in the past couple months.

**Daniel Ricciardo:** Yeah. Looking forward to it  
  
**Max Verstappen:** Night Dan  
  
**Daniel Ricciardo:** G’night  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got several comments on my prose when posting Lewis/Charles fic, which had me elated, but I’d like to grow in other aspects of my writing as well. Just for kicks, I decided to see if I could translate sexual tension into a more unorthodox format.
> 
> Ridiculous research went into this, such as checking if Dan writes “cuz,” “cos” or “coz.” That was a low point for my writing.
> 
> Title from Childish Gambino’s _Freaks and Geeks_ , because I couldn’t miss the Renault/black and yellow joke:
> 
> _Yeah I like a white girl, sometimes we get together_   
>  _Need a thick chick though, so it's black and yellow, black and yellow_   
>  _Love is a trip, but fucking is a sport_
> 
> Texting CSS helpfully provided by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza, from their [tutorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did?


End file.
